


Unforeseen Bond

by xilverlining



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Beta to Omega Turning, Bottom Seungwoo, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, subseung, top Subin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilverlining/pseuds/xilverlining
Summary: Subin has been holding a one-sided feeling towards Seungwoo, his brother's friend. He can't be honest about it because he's an alpha who's supposed to seek an omega mate, while Seungwoo is a beta. Seungwoo was, at least.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Unforeseen Bond

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/x1lverlining/status/1206942431834296320

_ Subin-ah _

_ Help me _

_ Hyung, what happened? _

_ [Missed Call] _

_ Hyung? Answer me. _

_ I'm coming to your house. _

Subin should go to college that day. But he can't ignore the cry for help from Seungwoo. He drives his motorbike as fast as he could to Seungwoo's apartment. He can't shake away the anxiety. Almost got into an accident because of that. He parks in a hurry in front of the apartment building. The elevator is taking too long, so he uses the stairs instead.

Arriving at the front door of Seungwoo's apartment unit, he can't believe what welcomes him. The door is shut close but there's a sweet smell leaking. Sickeningly sweet lilac fragrance that only his kind can tell. Thank heaven the door has auto-lock function or god knows what could have happened to Seungwoo right now. Seungwoo is quite careless, which is the sole reason he chose this apartment.

Subin knows the password to Seungwoo's apartment unit. They've been hanging out for quite a while, since Seungwoo used to tutor him for college entrance exam. Subin didn't need a tutor, but he was taking the opportunity to get close to his brother's friend, to whom he's been holding a one-sided feeling. And to his knowledge, Seungwoo is a beta. He _ was_.

Subin puts on his cloth mask to reduce the smell he's inhaling. He taps the password carefully. The unlock bell rings. He enters quickly and closes the door so the smell won't leak out from the room more than it already did.

"Hyung…?" Subin walks slowly towards the bedroom. Where the sweet smell emits from. Where he sees Seungwoo rolls up in the blanket. Where Seungwoo seems to be trembling badly.

"Haa… Subin-ah… Is that you…?"

Seungwoo opens up the blanket to see Subin. In that exact moment, Subin jumps onto Seungwoo, pinning him down by his arms. Subin's instinct as an alpha is starting to take over himself.

"What is this?! Why are you an omega?? Seungwoo-hyung!!"

"It-it hurts, Subin-ah… How should I- know- Haahh… My whole body... is throbbing… Help me-"

Almost losing his mind, Subin bites Seungwoo's collarbone. If not for the mask as barrier, Seungwoo's skin would have bled. He keeps biting it to distract himself from Seungwoo's nape.

"Aahh!! Subin-ah… Hurts-"

"Hyung- I'm sorry… I'm sorry- Please bear with me until I calm down…"

Subin slowly regains himself and moves back. He backs away from the bed.

"Seungwoo-hyung, I'll go to the pharmacy and get you some meds to ease off the symptoms. Don't open the door no matter what, okay?"

Seungwoo gives a weak nod.

Subin runs outside and finds the nearest pharmacy. Luckily it only takes him a few minutes. He doesn't know what omega needs to mitigate the heat symptoms so he asks the staff right away.

They give him OTC pills that he can get without prescriptions. There's condom at the cashier counter. He hates the thought. The probability of having to use it later. But he grabs it anyway as a precaution. He hesitates and asks the cashier if they also sell collars.

"I'm sorry, we don't sell that here, but… I have a spare if you urgently need it." The person says as he leaves Subin and walks to the staff room at the back. He returns after a short while and hands Subin the collar.

Ah, this person is an omega, Subin thought. He sees a faint glint of collar on the person's neck.

"I'll pay-"

"It's okay. Just take it. But please be sure to protect whomever need all these stuff right now."

Subin bows. He runs to his motorbike and drives back to Seungwoo's apartment.

"Hey, you omega bastard! You stinks so much! Open the door!" shouts a drunk alpha at broad daylight in front of Seungwoo's apartment unit and bangs the door violently.

As if Subin's worries today are not enough, now he has to deal with a drunk man who just had to pass by and catch Seungwoo's scent. Subin walks toward the man and stares into his eyes.

"He's mine. Scram or I'll call the police."

"Tsk. It's the omega bitch's fault for stinking so mu-"

Subin can't help but punch the man. He won't stand anyone insulting Seungwoo. Not on his watch.

The man staggers and runs away. "Fuck you and your omega!"

Subin makes sure the man is far away before tapping the lock code and enters the unit. The sweet smell doesn't ease down one bit. He keeps his mouth and nose covered with the mask and walks slowly towards Seungwoo. Subin sits on the bed. He hands over the pills and a glass of water to Seungwoo. He wishes the meds would just work fast so he can get rid of his own dizziness from this intoxicating scent.

"Seungwoo-hyung, have you told your parents about this? About you… suddenly turning into omega?"

Seungwoo shakes his head while still trembling and panting inside the blanket.

"I'm sorry- Subin-ah… *sobs* I've troubled you… with all this…"

"Why are you saying sorry, Hyung? It's physical change in your body. You're not in any way at fau-"

Subin isn't prepared at all. For Seungwoo to suddenly grabs him by the neck and removes his mask. For Seungwoo to kiss him. Deeply.

Subin's self resistance is fading away as the kiss got deeper and their saliva mixing together. He breaks the kiss and pushes Seungwoo away.

"Hyung?! Are you out of your mind??"

"I can't- hold it any longer… Please touch me, Subin-ah… Fill me up... Just- mark me-"

Subin bites his own lips and grabs the collar that he put on the bedside table. He puts it on Seungwoo and locks it tight.

"Why…? I don't mind if it's you-"

Subin hugs Seungwoo tightly. Very tightly but still gentle enough and not hurt Seungwoo.

"I love you, Seungwoo-hyung. I really do, for a long time. I'll hold you as much as you want. But I can't mark you just because you're being defenseless like this. Please let me do this right."

"Subin-ah…" Seungwoo still has something to say but he holds it back. He feels Subin won't believe anything he says right now. About how he truly feel for Subin. He rubs Subin's lips that got swollen from bitten too hard. He licks and kisses them better.

They both get drown in the kiss. Subin unbuttons Seungwoo's pajamas and pulls the pants down. He just realised how wet the bed has become because of the leaking, uncontrollable, seeping transparent liquid from Seungwoo's entrance. It might be because it's his first heat, his body produces too much lubrication.

"Subin-ah… Don't stare too much- It's- It's embarrassing…"

"Nothing is embarrassing, hyung… You seems wet enough but I'll stretch you just in case…"

The truth is Subin barely can hold back any longer. He's rock hard. He breathes heavily. One snap away from losing himself. But he's trying his best to prepare Seungwoo so he won't get hurt if heq fails to stop his lust later on. He puts the condom on while doing so.

"Aahnng- Subin-ah… My nipples are itchy- Haahn… What to do…" pleads Seungwoo as he pinches his own chest.

Subin lost it. He spreads Seungwoo's legs wide and thrusts into him, hitting Seungwoo's deepest spot multiple times without mercy. He leans his body forwards to reach Seungwoo's chest and sucks the nipples. Biting, licking and pinching them alternately.

"More- Haahnn! Suck them- harder, Subin-aahh…"

It doesn't take long for Subin to bite and leave so many marks on Seungwoo's chest. His eyes wander to Seungwoo's neck. He moves his head to it and bites the collar, making some clanking noise from the teeth trying to break the collar off, which is futile. Tears dripping from Subin's eyes.

"I'm sorry- Seungwoo-hyung… I'm-"

Seungwoo holds Subin's head and rubs his cheeks using his thumbs. "Subin-ah… Hey… I asked you to hold me… Don't feel bad about this, okay?" says Seungwoo before kissing Subin's face from his forehead, cheek, tip of his nose and lastly, his lips.

Seungwoo slips his tongue into Subin's mouth, searching for the younger one's tongue and entwine them together, sucking each other's, seeking to connect deeper.

Subin deepens his thrusts, harder. Seungwoo almost choked on his own saliva. He's panting and moaning as loud as he can, not caring of being heard by neighbors nor anyone outside.

Subin put one last thrust to climax while Seungwoo reaches his orgasm. Seungwoo's front spurts so much sperm while his hole throbs and becomes even more wet than before. Subin pulls his length out and removes the condom.

Seungwoo, with every bit of strength he has left, takes a new condom from the bedside table.

"One round is not enough… Hold me again, Subin-ah…"

Two rounds. Three. Four. They lost count that day.

\---

Subin wakes up. He looks to the windows. It's dark outside. His arm feels heavy because Seungwoo sleeps on it. The scent seems to have faded out. He can still sense it but not as badly. Subin shows a gentle smile while staring at Seungwoo sleeping so peacefully, until his eyes catches the collar. Seungwoo groans as he feels Subin moves. He wakes up as well.

"What's wrong, Subin-ah? Why look so sad?" Seungwoo gets up and holds both of Subin's hands. "I mean what I said earlier, Subin-ah. I don't mind if it's you. In fact, it has to be you."

Subin raises his head, he finally looks into Seungwoo's eyes.

"I love you, too. I know you might not believe me but I mean it. Will you go out with me?" says Seungwoo as soft and calm as possible, with that signature gentle smile that Subin loves so much.

Subin throws himself onto Seungwoo and hugs him tightly. "Yes, Seungwoo-hyung… Let's go out. Can you wait for me to finish college before we proceed to the next step? I want to cherish you, hyung."

"Hehe. Of course, Subin-ah. You're taking this so seriously. I love that about you." Seungwoo kisses his younger lover's lips softly.

"Subin-ah, thank you for taking care of me."

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing omegaverse 🤧🤧  
I hope it's somewhat satisfactory 🗿
> 
> \- xil


End file.
